Monday Nitro on Elm Street
by Bandit Enigmatic
Summary: The Dream Warriors fate was just a mere nightmare. And now 11 years later, they are alive and well- but for Taryn, who now goes by Glitter, and is a WCW Nitro Girl, a TV taping in Springwood got her thinking- especially when nWo Hollywood and nWo Wolfpac started to complain about nightmares... The Dream Warriors may have to reunite, and not on such pleasant terms.
1. Chapter 1

"I lie awake, and dread the lonely nights, I'm not alone..." The radio plays a Dokken song from 1987 called "Dream Warriors".

The arena is getting set up for WCW's Monday Nitro Live TV Taping for TNT television, and the local rock radio station is playing over the speakers, giving the crew something to listen to.

"I haven't heard this song in like 10 years!" One of the crew members states, and laughs slightly.

"I remember seeing these guys with Judas Priest or someone like that back in high school." Another crew member cuts in.

"Your listening to Springwood's number one rock station! Were in the middle of a Rokken Dokken Monday! All Dokken, all Monday long! Today isn't any Monday tho! Today is the Monday where WCW and TNT takes TV cameras to the Save-A-Lot Arena for Monday Nitro! You can see your favorites like the nWo Wolfpac and Hollywood Hulk Hogan in action tonight! Don't have tickets? Well keep it locked here, and we have a chance for you to win two tickets to Monday Nitro, sponsored by Mountain Dew and Fast Freddy's Hot Dogs. Those chances will be coming up right after this commercial break. Keep it locked for more Dokken, and your chances to win tickets to WCW Monday Nitro!" The radio DJ cut on.

"Rokken Dokken Monday? What is that crap?" Eric Bischoff walks out and asks the crew members.

"I have no clue." The guy who was securing the turnbuckles answered.

"It's a Springwood tradition, since 1985." Nitro Girl, Glitter, states, as she walked down to the ring from the seating area- holding a soda cup filled with Mountain Dew in one hand, and a cheeseburger in the other.

"How do you know this?" One of the crew guys asked.

"I grew up here, obviously. And I like Dokken. So put two and two together." Glitter laughs.

"You should get down to the local radio station and do some promo then." Eric laughs.

"If I was invited, sure. But I don't think Nitro Girls should act like the nWo and just invade stuff like a radio station."

"Your husband is in the Wolfpac. I'm sure the behavior can be excused."

"My husband is also Sting, not Nash." Glitter reminds Eric.

"Either way, it would be good publicity, Glitter. The hometown girl. A fucking hot blonde Nitro Girl. From Springwood. Come on."

"What time is it, anyway?" Glitter sighs.

"It's noon. We go live at 8. Fan interaction starts at 6:30. You have so much time, I'll even call the radio station and get you in for a promo." Eric states.

"We couldn't have planned this sooner? I don't want to make it obvious that I'm back in this town. For reasons."

"Well, like it or not, they will know. The Nitro Girls have a big number tonight, and you get a solo dance during the break before the Wolfpac comes out. They will know."

"Fuck, Eric. Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, I'm going to call the radio station and we are going to get you set up with an interview."

"Can Sting come with me? Think of how much more publicity that would bring."

"Sting isn't a thin blonde with boobs."

"Come on." Glitter gapes.

"I don't know why your so afraid of this, it's your home town. And it's for thee product. It's perfect."

"Fine." Glitter moans and takes a bite of her cheeseburger. "Make the call."

"What gives, Glitz?" Scott Hall asks, walking in to where things were getting set up, with a bag from a local convenience store in hand.

"I let it slip this is my hometown and now Bisch wants to set me up with the local rock station for an interview. I don't want it to be known that I'm back in town, ya know?"

"I hear ya. It's like that time where I killed that man. I still don't like going to that town."

"He won't even let be bring Sting."

"Are you gonna interview with the other Nitro Girls?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

"Yep."

"Glitter! Your scheduled for a 1:30 interview!" Eric screams.

"Damnit." Glitter mumbles under her breath. "Better get ready."

Glitter walks to the locker room, a look of annoyance obvious on her face.

"Princess!" Sting calls out.

"What?" Glitter responds, annoyance in her voice- something that took Sting aback, she normally never sounded annoyed near him.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a radio interview soon."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Alone. Here. Hometown. Not something I'm thrilled about, Stinger-Babe."

"Is it at least a rock station? Where you can always talk about music?"

"Yeah." She shrugs and pulls out a random Sting shirt and puts it on, then slips into a black leather mini skirt.

"It'll be ok." Sting pats Glitter on the back.

"I know, I'm just nervous. For different reasons. I don't even think it's good for me to be back here."

"Just don't tell them your real name. Just go by Glitter. It'll be ok, trust me."

"I do... I'm just.. I guess I'll get over it." Glitter smiles and runs a brush thru her blonde, over sprayed hair.

"Is my makeup still fresh?"

"Yes, princess." Sting smiles and kisses Glitter before she heads out of the arena.

"I love you." Glitter smiles.

"I love you too."

*At the radio station*

"Thanks for listening to Springwood's number one rock station! Were in the middle of our Rokken Dokken Monday! And we still have two more tickets for WCW Monday Nitro Live, TONIGHT! Be a part of history! And you want to know how you can win the last two tickets to WCW Monday Nitro? Listen to my special guest."

"Hey Springwood! It's WCW Nitro Girl Glitter. Tonight Nitro is live at the Save-A-Lot Arena, and it's sold out. Springwood's number one rock station has two tickets to give away tho. So if you want them, you not only have to be caller 13, you have to correctly identify what Dokken album this Dokken song is from, and what year it was released. I expect to hear from the winner after this song." Glitter states, and the DJ plays Dokken's "In The Middle".

"Hello, your caller number 13! What was the lucky Dokken song?" Glitter answers.

"In the Middle, off the Breaking the Chains album!" The caller exclaims.

"Congrats! You're going to Nitro! What's your name?" Glitter states, recognizing the voice, but not wanting to be certain...

"Joey Krussel!"

Glitter couldn't believe it. Joey was her best friend in high school.

"Congrats, Joey! You can come by the arena at 6 to pick up your tickets, and stick around for the fan interaction that starts at 6:30. You can meet me, Sting, Kevin Nash, Diamond Dallas Page, Kimberly Page, Scott Hall, Buff Bagwell and many more!"

Glitter hung up the phone with Joey, and the official radio interview started.

"So, Glitter, WCW magazine says you hail from Springwood. How does it feel to be back?"

"It's bittersweet. I'm reminded of why I left home." Glitter laughs. "But it's also pretty cool to be back. It's my home."

"What's it like being part of the biggest wrestling promotion in the world currently?"

"It's always a party. It's so much fun. I love it."

"Did you always want to be a part of the pro wrestling world?"

"To be honest, no. But now that I am, I have no regrets. It's actually a positive thing in my life. I don't know where I would be without pro wrestling, probably dead. But I don't like to think like that."

"Switching the subject now, seeing how this is a rock radio station- who is your all time favorite band?"

"Dokken and Motley Crue."

"Are you a fan of Rokken Dokken Mondays?"

"Of course I am! I've been a fan since middle school!"

"I hate to cut you off, but this seems to be all the time we have. Have any last words for the fans?"

"Keep rokken with Dokken and keep on being fans of WCW. Keep cool and say no to drugs! This is Glitter, saying see ya later!"

The interview ended, and Glitter was shown around the studio a little bit.

"Hey, man, I'm going to Subway to get lunch. What does everyone want?" A blonde woman, on the slightly heavier side, asked the DJs.

"The usual." The DJs answered.

"So a meatball with a bottle of Coke, and a hot pastrami with a bottle of Sprite." She nods.

"That's Jennifer, our talent relations/main interview girl." The DJ says to Glitter.

Jennifer was also a familiar face to Glitter- she was friends with her in high school.

"You look familiar." Jennifer looks at Glitter.

"She's a Nitro Girl." The DJ answers.

"You know I don't watch wrestling." Jennifer shakes her head.

"I grew up around here." Glitter laughs.

Jennifer nods. "I bet I went to school with you."

"You probably did." Glitter laughs. She was not going to reveal her true identity, it was nothing against Jennifer, but she was always a bit of a gossip.

"Well it was nice to meet you all. I have to get back to the arena." Glitter smiles and leaves the building.

She survived this, without getting noticed. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all. Hell, she forgot what she was so afraid of anyway. It must have been something silly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how did the radio interview go, Princess?" Sting asks, as Glitter sits down next to him in the locker room.

"It went fine. I saw a girl I went to school with. She works at the station now. A far cry from her TV star dreams."

"Did you reconnect?"

Glitter looked at Sting with a look of bewilderment in her eyes.

"Are you crazy? No way. I'm not letting anyone know it's me. And this whole thing is just weird anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, it's complicated. I mean seriously, you wouldn't understand, and even if you did understand, you wouldn't believe me. It's crazy shit, ok?"

"I'm not sure I get what your saying."

"I know, you wouldn't understand. It's a long ass story, and I mean like I said, if I told you- you would think I went crazy."

"You're back in your home town, and you just feel weird?"

"Not really, but sure. Things just don't add up really. But you know what? I'm just starting to think everything was just a bad dream. The past was literally just a bad dream. It's the only explanation."

"What do you mean, Taryn?" Sting asks, calling Glitter by her given name.

"Steve. You're going to think I'm nuts." Glitter sighs, also calling Sting by his given name.

"Just tell me."

"Do you promise not to laugh? Or think I'm crazy? Because people thinking I'm crazy triggered the events I'm about to tell you about."

"I promise. Now, just tell me."

"Ok. It was 1987... Me, Jennifer Caulfield, Joey Krussel, Kristen White, Phil Anderson, Roland Kincaid, and Will Stanton were admitted into Westin Hills Psychiatric hospital. We all had these very bad nightmares, you see? And they were so vivid man. I mean, you knew I had addiction struggles in the past- so at first I thought the nightmares were just affects of coming off a high. But when I cleaned myself up the nightmares still happened. And they were just so vivid. And I wasn't the only one who suffered such nightmares. The people I listed had those nightmares too and that's why they were also in the psychiatric hospital."

"Ok, so you spent time in a psychiatric hospital for problem nightmares. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not done yet." Glitter sighs. "I could have sworn me, Jennifer, Joey, Will, and Roland died in that hospital."

"But your alive."

"And so is Joey, and Jennifer that I know of- Joey won tickets for tonight, and Jennifer works at the radio station."

"Then you and those people dying were a nightmare, and nothing more."

"But it doesn't make sense."

"It was just a nightmare, that being back in Springwood triggered."

"I guess it was."

"I mean seriously, Princess. It's nothing to worry about. It was just one of those regressed memory things. The nightmares just must have been really bad."

"Your right, Stinger-Babe. I should just enjoy being back home. And I'm not going to pretend that I'm not who I am when Joey comes to the meet and greet session."

"That's the spirit."

"I just remember those nightmares being so real. And the therapist saying something about how we were the last of the Elm Street children or whatever. I lived on South 42nd Street. Not Elm."

"It was just a bad dream, that happened 11 years ago."

"You're right. You're completely right. I should just let it go- I mean we're not even going to be staying here a whole 24 hours anyway." Glitter smiles and shrugs it off.

"So, do you know any good delis around here? I want a good sandwich." Sting states.

"Yeah, I know a good old Polish deli right around the corner. We can walk." Glitter smiles and leads the way.

Once they step out of the arena, they were a bit surprised by the amount of fans that were already outside waiting.

"Takes me back to the time Dokken came here. Jennifer and I stood right there," Glitter points to a spot near a fence. "Waiting for Don and George to exit the tourbus, that was where the Turner broadcast truck is, to get some autographs. We skipped out of school to stand and wait. True story." Glitter laughs.

Sting couldn't help but to smile at his wife reminiscing over the good times she had in this parking lot.

They walked to the Polish deli, that was aptly named The Old Polish Deli. It was a small brick building, with both a Polish and American flag waving proudly out front. A nice welcome mat was placed at the door.

Glitter pushes open the door and inhales.

"Ah, it still smells like how I remember it to smell like."

"It smells good in here." Sting smiles and looks around.

It was small, but nice. Everything was clean-and recently cleaned on top of that. Family pictures and pictures of the local rec league sports teams were on the walls. It was a family environment, and a place that was just homey. It was one of those places that you knew were passed down from generation to generation. Sting liked this place already.

Glitter and Sting ordered the daily special sandwich and each got a bottle of Pepsi, and sat down at a nice little booth to eat the food.

"Ugh I'm going to get fat." Glitter moaned with a laugh. "I already had a cheeseburger today."

"Stop it, Glitter. You won't get fat." Sting states.

"Whatever." Glitter laughs.

As they were eating, they were interrupted by a fan.

"Hi, sorry if I'm bothering you guys, but I'm a huge fan." The fan stated.

He was about Glitter's age, of a muscular build, African-American, and was wearing a nWo Wolfpac tee-shirt that showcased his muscles.

"Kincaid?" Glitter asks, instantly recognizing the fan, who's face hasn't changed much in 11 years.

"Yeah that's me. How ya know my name anyway?" He asks, raising his eyebrow, much like The Rock does.

"I'll give you a hint. Imagine me with black hair, a Dokken shirt and a flannel jacket." Glitter smirks.

"Taryn? Taryn White? Are ya serious?" He smiles.

"It's Taryn Borden now, but yeah. It's me." Glitter smiles and gets up to hug Kincaid.

"Now that I listen to your voice, I should have known it was you! How have you been, girl? What have ya been up to?"

"Well, I'm married and I'm a Nitro Girl."

"Who ya marry?"

"This man." Glitter points to Sting.

"Taryn fuckin' White marries fucking Sting! Sting! Holy shit! Holy fuckin' shit man! That is so cool!"

"So what have you been up to?" Glitter laughs.

"I own my own gym, and I've been focused on body building. I'm happy, that's all that matters."

"I've owned a few gyms before." Sting states. "Are you going to the meet and greet tonight?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"You should talk with Lex Luger. He owns a gym in Atlanta. He may have some pointers if your into that stuff."

"That's great to know man!" Kincaid smiles.

"Wow, I never would have thought!" He adds on.

"You still living here?" Glitter asks.

"No, actually, I'm living out in Cleveland. I just drove here for Nitro. Wolfpaccccccccc! OOOOWWWW! And how can I forget the mighty fine Nitro Girls? Wooooo weeee!"

"You're still the same old Kincaid." Glitter laughs.

"You know I'm not gonna change for anyone, girl."

"You never had." Glitter smiles.

"So you guys went to school with each other?" Sting asks.

"Yeah, and he was one of my Westin Hills buddies." Glitter smiles, and takes a bite of her sandwich.

"So what was she like in school?" Sting laughs.

Kincaid and Glitter exchange looks and laugh.

"She was a cool cat." Kincaid laughs.

"Trust me, babe. I haven't changed that much. My hair was a different color tho. And I wanted to fuck Don Dokken." Glitter laughs.

"Do I have to worry about you cheating on me with Don Dokken?"

"No way, babe. I'm not 17 anymore."

"Promise?"

"Of course, I promise. I want you and I have you. If you really think I'd cheat on you we sorta have an issue."

"I know... I know." Sting sighs. "Plus, your so insanely in love with me." Sting adds on with a huge smile on his face.

"You know it. I wouldn't blow Don Dokken in a Dairy Queen bathroom." Glitter smirks.

"Too much info guys!" Kincaid laughs.

Glitter laughs.

"So I'll see you guys later. It was mad cool meeting you, Sting. And it was great catching up with you, Taryn." Kincaid nodded and walked off.

"Do you still feel weird being back in Springwood?" Sting asks.

"You know what, I don't. I don't know why I was sorta nervous in the first place."


End file.
